Strangers
by Tiger Priestess
Summary: Some enemies are hard to kill, and sometimes you need help to do so. Redone to introduce my Oc's. Summary to change
1. A Little Glimpse

**Strangers**

**I told you I was going to redo my story where my OC's came in. The reason, I felt I could have done better. **

**A/N- Has been changed to fit a few time frames, such as a certain blue cub who is small before the Dark One Worm. So I readjusted the story a little and Eclyps' bio has been changed. **

**Ch 1: A Little Glimpse**

"Where are we going?" the green mechanic, Otto asked.

"The citizens have gathered for a celebration in the park that we are to attend." Gibson answered. "It is a ceremony celebrated for our honor. Protectors of Shuggazoom City."

"Indeed," a black monkey smiled, "it would be rude to not show up to our own party."

"Who knows," Sprx said, tossing his arms behind his head, "maybe there'll be some hot chicks there! The ladies dig me!" he stopped when Nova hit him over the head.

"What self respecting girl would dig you?" she asked.

"Ouch!" Chiro and Otto said, trying to hide a snicker.

Sprx stopped, watching as his friends continued walking past them. He was about to start walking again until something silver caught his attention. Turning his attention sharply to the building he had seen the flash disappear behind. Stepping slowly in the direction that was tugging at his curiosity, he stood at the corner and peeked behind it. Nothing was there that he could see, just a dumpster that was overflowing with garbage. "Hey Sprx, are you frozen back there?" the boy leader called. The red monkey turned around to see his team waiting for him. "C'mon, we have to go!"

"Yeah," he called back and took one last glimpse back around the corner and still found nothing than what was always there. "Must have been my imagination." The pilot ran back to his team. Unknown to him that as he made for his company, the flash of silver appeared at the corner, where he once stood. Beside it, two white figures also appeared, watching after the Hyperforce continue on their way. Then disappeared a few moments later.

Antauri turned back, sensing something different. As soon as he felt it, it left. He felt something was about to happen, but was unsure of what.

Once they arrived to their destination, the crowd cheered. "Look it's the Hyperforce." One girl yelled.

"I love you guys!" another yelled.

"Hey, you guys rock!" some dude shouted.

"The monkey team!" said another.

"Otto, Antauri, Gibson," some girls called a few names.

"Hey," Sprx started, "what about me? Where are the ladies that love me?" he waited for an answer, but nothing came.

"What did he say?" a girl asked.

"I don't know!" said another.

"Hello Chiro," two girls waved at the boy as he walked through the crowd.

"Hello ladies," Chiro answered with a smile.

"This is pathetic," Sprx sighed, "how come he can get the girls and I can't?"

"Like I said Sprx," Nova started. "What self respecting girl would dig you?"

"You underestimate me Nova."

"Maybe…" Nova placed her finger to her chin and then smirked.

"Hmph."

"Oh c'mon Sprx, you know Nova's just teasing you." Otto broke in.

"Who said that?" Nova said quickly.

Otto and Sprx looked at her. "Uh… sorry Sprx." Otto said and Sprx let his head fall and sighed. "I guess I was wrong."

"Thanks Otto." His reply was sarcastic.

"Any time Sprx." Sprx sighed again.

"Although I remember one that actually liked him." Nova remembered.

"And who was that?" Otto asked with his finger to his mouth.

"Don't you remember?" Gibson grinned. "It was that Princess from the land of giants. The giant ogre."

"Oh yeah," Otto smiled. "See Sprx," he nudged him, "and you thought no girls liked you."

"Eww," he shuddered and muttered under his breath. "Thanks for reminding me."

"You're welcome."

Sprx smacked his forehead. The crowd stopped cheering when a man started speaking. He talked about many things that were a tribute to the Hyperforce for protecting their city and its citizens. More cheering rang throughout the park. Continuing, the voices quieted to let him finish.

Once the man was finished, a louder cheer echoed through the park and a quake shook the ground. Voices grew into a panic and then another rumble took place. The people started running around as they were trying to escape whatever was about to happen. "We have a situation," Antauri said as they all ran to the Super Robot.

The screen showed that there was an attack on the city. Small red bug-like creatures were chewing their way through the pipes and anything else they could get a hold of. "What are those things?" Nova asked.

"Something that's gotta go," Chiro responded. "Monkeys mobilize." And with that, they prepared for battle against the threat that threatened their city. From firing everything they had at the creatures that invaded their city, they were still flooding the streets and attacking the people that were terrified. Then when they thought it couldn't get any worse, the creatures made a low humming noise and were glowing. "What are they doing?"

"It looks like their merging into one giant creature." Antauri answered. Growing two arms as its body formed with four long legs growing from its abdomen. Short wings were on its back. Two big eyes were focusing to the light and razor sharp teeth were seen through its evil grin.

"Great, just what we need." Nova sighed.

"Gibson, any ideas if this is Skeleton Kings work?" Chiro questioned.

"Who else would it be kid?" Sprx asked. Two girls were hiding behind a car and started screaming when a red hand threw it out of the way and grabbed those hiding behind it and lifted them. "I'm coming, ladies." The ever flirtatious red monkey said.

Something jerked them back and covered them in a sticky gluey substance. "What are we supposed to do now?" Otto asked when they were held in place.

"This could be a problem for us." Gibson said.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious brain strain." Sprx replied coldly.

"Will you stop calling me that?"

"Why would I do that?" Gibson's eye twitched continuously, "What's the matter Gibson? Monkey got your tongue?" Sprx teased.

"Sprx, this is no-" Antauri stopped when a loud scream echoed through the city. The large creature opened its mouth and raised its hand to consume the two petrified girls.

"We'll never make it," Chiro said. "This stuff has got us held down pretty tight."

"We can't just sit here and watch this," Nova cried. "We have to save them." Evermore frantic girls screams grew and all the team could do their best to get out before they lost two citizens.

**Ok, ok, the first chapter is tricky I think. At least this one was. This is the first chapter of my redone story. I hope it will turn out better.**


	2. Encounter

**Sorry it's taking longer to update, graduation is June 7****th**** and I've been busy with people and getting ready. It may take me longer to update when I get a full time job and go to college like our very own MQB. I feel you. I hope this chapter turns out.**

**Ch 2: Encounter**

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as the team unhooked themselves from their seats and made for the exit. Adrenaline coursing through bodies over the situation. The two captives kicked their feet in hopes to somehow manage to free themselves from the creatures grasp. Its hand clasped tighter with every breath they took or tried to scream for help. With the last mighty squeeze, the girls fell unconscious, unaware that they were closer to death.

"No," Chiro yelled, hand extended to the creature that was about to devour them. Time seemed to fast forward, but the team was still too far away to intervene. Inch by inch, but at the last possible second the red beast let out a piercing cry as a flash of red appeared and just as quickly disappeared. The hand holding the oblivious teens was severed from its wrist, blood lightly dripping from it. "What in Shuggazoom…" Chiro stopped as did the team.

"If we don't catch them they could suffer severe injury or death." Gibson explained as they started their jetpacks.

"We're not gonna make it!" Nova said, with some panic in her tone.

Just then, a silver streak streaked passed them in the same direction. "What was that?" Otto asked and none of the others could answer, they only could hope _whatever_ it was, was friendly. Just what they needed, an enemy that could zip by them and lay them with heavy damage when it couldn't be seen. And as they realized it was closer than they were to the monster reaching with it's other hand to catch the girls with a snarl, the girls disappeared, leaving only the unattached hand behind.

The Hyperforce landed back on their feet, "Where'd they go?" Sprx asked, snapping his head back and forth.

"Hopefully somewhere safe," Chiro replied, "but first things first, we fight this bug beast."

"Sounds great, maybe the chicks will dig me after this," the red monkey winked at Nova, who rolled her eyes with her arms crossed.

"Whatever," she sighed then put up her fists, ready for battle. The team was now surrounding the invader with an intention to win and discover who was behind the attack. Its eyes were dark black, like bottomless pits and burning mad from the loss of its hand. It gave a shrieking battle cry as the Hyperforce activated their weapons and snarled ferociously with a sense of hate and vengeance. Then Antauri was able to get a better look at the hand lying on the ground. He realized it had been cut by some kind of blade. The arms wrist began to get all bubbly and began forming what appeared to be another hand. A spike grew on each elbow to nearly ten feet in length. Another row was forming down its back, on its spine, two more on each of its four knees. Even spikes formed on its knuckles. Things were starting to get scary. Faces changed from confidence to "uh oh" in a matter of seconds as the beast underwent a sudden, unknown transformation.

"I think we're in trouble!" Sprx said taking a step back. It knelt down with its legs bent and hands resting on the ground as if taking a charging pose. A deadly smile exposed its teeth. A low growl seemed to startle it as it looked around cautiously then charged.

"Flame…" Nova shouted, but was thrown back before she could even start.

"Nova," the team yelled but unable to assist her because the beast came at them quickly and Nova was flying toward a building wall, unconscious. Again, just before impact, something silver flashed and disappeared with her in hand.

Where she appeared she was able to weakly open her pink eyes as someone set her down gently on a wall and vanished. She blinked twice and looked around to see that the two girls that were captives were beside her, eyes still closed and breathing at a steady pace. Nova realized that something was on their side, though it seemed wary to show itself. Then as soon as she thought of this, Gibson appeared beside her groaning and rubbing his throbbing head. "Ow," he groaned. Nova then was able to catch a glimpse of what had saved her, the girls and the scientist, though it was a blurry form. She noticed its body was silver and red eyes and that it had a tail.

"Gibson, are you alright?"

"I'll live," he replied then opened his eyes to see that he was with Nova and the two female citizens. "How'd we get here?"

"I think whatever saved us is on our side," the yellow monkey answered. "I caught a glimpse of it when it put you down; it was silver with red eyes and a tail." But before she could go on, a few of those smaller red bugs were crawling in front of them. Now that they were closer you could see them more clearly. Dark black eyes, with four long slender legs, two large hands and to their surprise, no mouth. Its chest was full of muscle that shown that it was a strong creature indeed. Nova and Gibson tried to move, but the best they could do was squirm as they came closer. "I can't move."

"That makes two of us," Gibson said, trying to back away more to the wall they were leaning against. The enemy was closer now and seemed to be hungry for whatever reason they were here to attack. How they fed was a different idea that crossed both simians' minds when they thought more about it. The leader of the small group of aliens reached for the blue monkey and grabbed his ankle and there was a low growl that troubled it and released what it grasped. Everything and everyone there were looking for the source of the growl that sounded like some sort of predator that was trying to startle some prey.

"I hear it, but I don't see it!" Nova said and the leader regained its composure and figured it was nothing and resumed with its attempts to capture or kill the monkey's that were unable to defend themselves. Grabbing again, this time for an unconscious girl. "Leave her alone!" Nova demanded, but it just ignored her.

However, the bug was pulled away by an unseen force that drug it and threw it in a wall in the opposite direction and splattered as if it were a bug on a windshield. Its companions turned from the site of its fallen comrade to the monkeys, who were also confused, this time there was a growl that was a little louder than the first, which only seemed to angry them. "Show yourself!" one of the bugs demanded telepathically so all around would hear. This caught Nova and Gibson off guard. It's not everyday you meet some bug alien that can speak telepathically.

"Very well," a soft, playful female voice said from in between the pursued and the pursuers. A white figure started to appear with its back toward those cornered. It was a robotic monkey. "Ok, you caught me!" she raised her hands in defense.

"You couldn't have been the one growling!" the bug from before hissed.

"Oh, yeah, I growl all the time, grrrrr," she said playfully and a smile creased her lips.

"Well you too will pay with your life."

"Are you sure about that?"

"One hundred percent," it and its friends came closer.

The white monkey only waited, folding her arms crossed in front of her. "You can take them if you want!" She sighed to herself.

Before any one could ask questions, the enemy was crushed to no more remaining. "Well done."

"Thanks," another voice replied, but it was male this time. A second figure appeared beside the first, but it was bigger. It was also white and was confirmed that what appeared was a tiger. However, other than black stripes, they were blue. He seemed majestic mysterious by his soft coat as were his blue eyes when he looked at who they had just rescued. The white monkey turned to them, arms still crossed.

"You ok?" she asked, concerned for their wellbeing. Her eyes were a beautiful green and the had some symbol on the left side of her chest which was the same color as her eyes. She scanned to make sure there was no scratch on any of them; however, she found a small one on Gibson's ankle. Kneeling down in front of him, she placed her hand over the tiny non-life threatening wound and took her hand away, showing nothing there. "Couldn't have something that small get infected now, could we?" the white monkey's face had a smile on it.

"Thanks," Gibson said, finding words.

"No prob," she stood up and looked at her friend. "You're friends', as well as ours, is probably having a hard time trying to bring that thing down." The then looked back at them and held out her hand to help them stand.

Meanwhile, the team was having a hard time with this beast, even without the help of Nova and Gibson. "This thing is tough," Otto said, standing back on his feet after he encountered the concrete.

"But we have to be tougher," Chiro said.

"Magno-tingler blast," Sprx released his attack as it threw it off with ease.

"We have to find its weakness," Antauri said as he was now dodging its attack.

"Antauri!" Nova's voice sounded.

The group looked over to see Nova, Gibson and two others, including the two unconscious girls on a tigers back. "Nova! Gibson!" the team was relieved to know where they were. When they were in a larger group, everyone looked at the two new arrivals.

Sprx, on the other hand, went on with his thing. "Hello, Miss…"

"You should be more concerned about this battle and less about girls at the moment," she then smirked, "Sprx." She and her companion disappeared.

"I guess even visitors know your intentions," Nova smirked.

The beast struggled as if fighting air, when the two reappeared where they were only seconds earlier. It then charged at them only to stop in its tracks as a hole appeared in it torso, giving out a cry as pain coursed through its body. A silver flash made its way to the group and appeared by the two visitors. "Its weak spot is the torso, like most bugs," another male voice told its companions. He also was a robotic monkey. A silver body with red eyes and a friendly expression on his face. He too had a symbol on his chest in the same location as his white friend and the same color as his eyes.

"You heard him," Antauri said, "aim for the torso." With that the Hyperforce charged their attacks and released. The bug cried as multiple waves of energy channeled to it and destroyed it without a single piece of it left.

**Fineto (sp?). Ok, finished. I hope this chapter was better; honestly, I like this story better than the one I did first. Let me know what you think. Tootles. **


	3. Greetings

**Thank you for being patient with my update. I will be gone for a couple days and hopefully I'll get "Friend or Foe" done when I'm at my Aunts' house. I have a couple paragraphs done and I'll update that soon. **

**Ch 3: Greetings**

"We did it!" Chiro said.

"It's about time too," Sprx replied. "They ruined the celebration in honor of us. I just hope there were some ladies watching."

"Oh brother," Nova rolled her eyes and happened to see the other three that had helped them discover the creatures weakness as well as save her and Gibson's life. She looked to where they were only moments before, only to see them walking in the opposite direction. "Hey, wait!" her cry got her teams attention.

"Yes," the silver monkey asked as he was closest to her.

"Thank you," Nova stopped in front of the three after she ran to catch up with them.

"There is no need to thank us, we were just passing through."

"But you managed to help us a great deal." Gibson interrupted when he and the others stood next to their yellow companion.

"You're welcome," the white monkey walked up beside the silver one.

"Well hello," the smooth talking Sprx grinned. His second attempt to get her attention in under five minutes. She blinked twice before sighing.

"Don't try it," she placed a hand on her friends shoulder. "I'm already hitched." Sprx's jaw was hanging open.

"Ouch," Chiro and Otto whispered, covering their mouths.

"That's the first time I seen Sprx act this way," Nova responded as she had seen his reaction. "I think you scared him," she walked up to the female monkey. "Thanks for getting those things away from us."

"You mean those bugs? Those things can pack one heck of a sting."

"I'm Nova," a smile shone on her face.

"Kai, glad to meet you." There was a smile on her face as well. "My companions are Xel and Eclyps." The white monkey, Kai, introduced with her friends next to her. "Though his name is X.L.R. 88 but Xel is just his nickname. Personally, I think it's faster to call him so."

"Pleasure," her silver counterpart answered with a gentleman's bow and a gentle kiss to Nova's hand, a slight blush forming on her cheeks as he let go.

"Wow," was all she could mutter.

"And your friends are…?" Kai drifted with her question.

"Oh, sorry. My friends are Chiro, Antauri, Otto, Gibson and you've already met Sprx. Don't mind him, he flirts with every girl he comes across."

"That's what I heard."

"What?" the red pilot said. "Can't blame a guy for try'n!"

"Right," both girls replied in unison and with an equal amount of sarcasm.

"We're the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! So…?" Chiro started to ask the silver monkey. "Where did you guys come from?"

"Just about every where, we are just traveling around for the fun of it. Think of it as a vacation, if you will. We were just stopping to stretch and we watched your ceremony and thought you could use a hand since those bugs showed up. We have come across a few of them, but they had always fled before we could find out their weakness."

"Well, to answer your question properly," Kai crossed her arms. "Eclyps and I come from a planet called Earth. Most of the planet's covered in water. So if you come a cross it, it's not too hard to spot. Also you see green and white from space too. Xel comes from another planet, though, one we haven't been to yet. Parada."

"We were on our way there." Xel answered to his female friends' words.

"We're from here," Sprx wise cracked.

"So we've heard," the white simian told him.

"What's that mean?" Otto pointed to the two monkey's chests.

"Symbols of our best qualities," Kai replied after she looked to see what he was talking about. "I'm quite friendly so I was gifted with 'Friendship' and Xel here," she smacked him lightly on the back, "has 'Respect'."

"Cool," Otto did a hand sign that went with his word and Kai gave a small chuckle.

"You guys have any good restaurant's here," an unfamiliar voice asked.

"Uh… who said that?" Chiro asked.

"That would be me," the large feline spoke, putting his paw in the air.

"You?" Sprx asked, unable to believe it.

"Yeah, is there a problem?" the tiger asked with a hint of confusion in his voice.

"Not another one!" Sprx sighed.

"I am so confused right now."

"It's just that you remind him and Otto of someone they had to baby-sit. A small blue tiger cub named Haya." Antauri spoke up.

The larger tiger perked up his ears when he heard "tiger cub". "There are others of my kind here?"

"Only one," Antauri started.

"That we know of," Sprx finished with disgust in his voice. "There may be others just like her out there. Out to destroy us."

"Or at least you and Otto, Sprx," Nova laughed.

"Why would this cub do anything like that?" Eclyps asked.

The red monkey laughed madly, "If you meet her, you'll know what I'm talking about. Besides, Otto was there too. He'll back me up on this."

"It's true," Otto said, as he seemed to be trembling at the thought of it.

Eclyps looked back at Sprx, "She's a demon."

"I highly doubt that," the tiger said. Sprx only laughed nervously.

"As I said before, you'll know if you meet her, she's the devils spawn."

"Alright you two," Kai spoke more toward her feline companion. "That reminds me, I need to make repairs on the ship. Or we're stranded here, which I wouldn't mind sticking around a little longer."

"You need to make repairs?" Otto asked. "Does that mean you're a mechanic? That's me too." He said proudly.

"Wow," the white simian jumped. "You must be one of the best."

"The one and only," the green mechanic smiled brightly.

"Perhaps you could help me; I'm not exactly an expert at it."

"Let's go!" Otto shouted, leading the way.

"It's this way."

"Oh," the green monkey followed a fellow mechanic.

"Who would have thought Otto would have met another with his specialty," Sprx thought out loud and the others shrugged.

"She has quite a few skills," Xel answered, watching her and Otto wonder off. "Kai is a master of Japanese martial arts and working on her mechanical skills. She is open to new experiences. That is why she and Eclyps traveled out here with me."

"What kind of ship you got?" Sprx asked.

"You are welcome to see it," the silver monkey offered, leading the way.

**Well I hope that was alright. Please review and I'll update when I can. "Friend or Foe" is next.**


	4. Aquaitance

**Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the long wait, college is crazy. **

**Ch 4: Acquaintance **

"Whoa," Otto's voice echoed through the buildings and the rest of the city. "This is yours?" he was looking at a family sized ship that would be about as big as one of the Super Robots Foot Cruisers. Two pairs of massive wings giving it an X shaped appearance as they stretched toward the sky to avoid people hitting themselves because they weren't paying attention to where they were going. The nose of the craft was like that of a modern day jet.

"Yup," Kai smiled as she raised a fist to lightly tap the metal with her knuckles. "Alls fine except for the large hole we got before we reached your planet." She then pointed to the large opening brimmed with black soot and placed a finger on the darkened area creating a trail of black along the undamaged area.

"This is your ship?" Sprx asked in awe. Of course, what pilot wouldn't go for what interested them?

"Yup," Kai answered again. "She's been through a lot, but could use some interior decorating and upgrading. Some of the systems are shot and useless. I haven't had time to do anything since we left our planet for space travel."

"I could help you with your interior decorating and upgrade your systems to their full power and maybe add some." Otto offered. While he and the white monkey were conversing, everyone, other than Gibson, seemed to be confused with this talk of upgrading and all this other stuff. Kai was all-to-happy to get her ship back in order.

"It is pretty bad when an expert pilot cannot even steer clear from oncoming fire." Xel sighed.

"You're a pilot too," Chiro asked and the monkey nodded. "Sprx is our pilot, though his driving makes us sick at times."

"Hey!" Sprx defended. "Who's the one who gets us to Skeleton King? Who's the one who gets us through the asteroids? Who's the-"

"Bragging again, Moron?"

Sprx eyes twitched as she recognized the voice and nickname he had been given by someone he hoped to never see again. So much for that plan. He cautiously looked over his shoulder, "What do you want?"

"My ears were ringing, and I thought I'd see the monkey's who were most definitely talking about me." A small blue cub started, looking around for Clueless. She found him talking to a white monkey she had never seen before. "Don't tell me you two are making friends, who in their right mind would want to be friends with you?" a dark smirk was on her face. The red monkey twitched again.

"Is that necessary?" Chiro asked, Gibson thinking the same thing.

"You have no idea what they put me through," Haya replied, "they nearly got me killed."

Sprx laughed madly as circuits were sparking, "Sprx you should go sit down," Antauri rushed over to the pilot and helped him lean against a building.

"What did they do Haya?" Nova asked, Gibson and Chiro also interested.

"You mean they didn't tell you?" the cub looked at her with a seemingly confused expression. "They tried to drug me, and everything else. They let me get kidnapped and almost killed by my abductor."

Nova was furious, for it shown in her pink eyes. "Is this true Sprx?" she asked, turning toward him, the others followed her gaze.

"Maybe just a little," he answered.

"A little!" Nova roared. "I told you to call me if you needed help. You guys have no idea how to take care of a cub."

Haya smirked, _'This is fun. I don't know why I didn't think of this earlier. It's a good thing I brought my camera.' _She held out her little blackmailing device and took snapshots from every angle. The pictures were snapped silently, so no one would know of her crime.

"It's not like I needed help," Sprx replied, "Otto was smart enough to get drunk on sleeping pills with a long time effect. It would have been better if B didn't need a babysitter."

"Are they always like this?" Xel asked Gibson.

"Usually," the blue monkey answered.

While Sprx and Nova went back and forth, and Xel, Chiro and Gibson continued talking, Haya was enjoying herself. Enjoying every moment that Clueless or Moron made themselves look like an idiot on her website. "So you must be Haya," a deep but gentle voice started. Haya looked up as she seen a shadow loom over her.

"Yeah," she responded, slightly surprised to see another tiger, and some other reasons. "I take it Moron told you about me, either him or Clueless?"

"If you're referring to the red monkey, then yeah that'd be the one."

"That'd be Moron, the green one is Clueless."

"He doesn't seem so bad to me, that red one might be a different story. I'm Eclyps."

"You've already heard of me from Moron, but Haya Gemnet Scrapperton"

"This must be Haya," she looked to see a white monkey walk up to her with a smile on her face, a silver monkey beside her. "I think these two were over exaggerating when they were telling us about you. The names Kai and this is Xel." She introduced herself.

"Pleasure," he greeted with a bow.

"So Haya, what are you doing here?" Gibson asked.

"Blackmailing." She answered. "I'm looking for my two best friends Midnight and Zinnaux and I've been looking for hours. I swear these two will be the death of me." In the background, Sprx was sending others a sign that he was happy, though no one noticed his actions. "If I knew any better, I'd say they're probably in jail right now for disturbing the peace. When I left them yesterday, they were in some stupid argument about who's fault it was about I have no clue."

"Sound's like those two are back at it," Antauri placed his hand on his chin, in thought.

"That wouldn't surprise me," Chiro said. "Have you seen those two? They're always at it."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Haya," Kai replied. "I should get back to repairing our ship. We may also be here for a while and I'm sure Eclyps wouldn't mind having a fellow tiger to talk to."

"Yes mother," sarcasm in the larger tigers' voice, with the hint of a chuckle in it.

""I'm only concerned, but I should get back to the maintenance." With that she walked back toward Otto, who was hiding away from the blue 'demon' as Sprx calls her, both went in the spacecraft.

"So Demon, you up to more trouble, huh?" Sprx asked. "Who's the poor victim of your torment?"

"Perhaps it's you, Moron."

"That's it!" Sprx readied his magnets. With him usually as the mellow monkey, there must be even certain limits to his temper. "I'll get rid of you right now."

There was a low, angry growl and the source was a large white feline – the expression on his face was that of annoyance and anger. "You should watch what you say around me when it comes to dissing my kind. Nothing ticks me off more."

Sprx gave his own growl as he backed down, magnets becoming hands once again. "I am sorry about him," Xel apologized. "His mother was treated poorly and passed away because of it. He was given to Kai in an attempt to save him from a death that would have soon followed if his mother had not given him up. Kai was able to save him with her healing skills, and we are still unsure if he has any siblings."

"If I may ask, where was his mother when she was poorly treated?" Gibson inquired.

"A lab," Eclyps answered a little rougher than he intended. "My blue stripes and ability to speak to you are the known side effects of the treatment she was exposed to. Though it cost her her life to save mine."

After a few minutes of silence, Otto came rushing outside. "Dudes! They have some pretty cool gadgets in there, even a pretty sweet training system."

"Now that I got to see," Nova disappeared in the open door.

"Shall we follow?" Xel asked, leading them in. "I'll give you a tour."

Haya was looking around the city, again for any signs of the two missing trio members. "You coming?" she looked over to see Eclyps looking at her, a foot or so in front of her.

"I shouldn't stay too long; B may start wondering where I am." She walked up.

"You blackmail?"

She looked ahead, avoiding the larger tigers' eyes. "Only people I don't like, or do me wrong. Moron and Clueless, aka, Sprx and Otto were my babysitters a while ago and they nearly got me killed, more than once, after they attempted to drug me for days." (Read MQB's story "This Is War")

"I'm sure your guardian will find someone better for the job the next time," he assured her. "Someone more capable to protect you and not drug you, perhaps someone who's more fun. So why would anyone go after you? Or were they trying to get back at them?"

"Nope, they were after B, my guardian. I'm worth a lot with this gem." Haya pointed to the gem on her chest. "All because of this. Besides, I didn't need Moron or Clueless to protect me. I could cause more damage than those two combined." She smirked at the thought of everything she put them through. "Besides, they can't cook. Especially Sprx, I think he may have failed a cooking class in High School."

The tiger beside her chuckled, "I could see it now in the tabloids, _'Red Monkey Burns Down High School'_."

Both had a moment of laughing as they entered the craft. "Wow," Nova's voice echoed. "This is awesome, you wanna spar Kai?"

"I could always use a sparing partner, they work better than computer programs." The white monkey replied.

"Sorry, Otto," Nova smiled, "I stole your fellow mechanic."

"Don't worry 'bout it. I'll think of something to upgrade for them, of course with their permission." The green simian said.

"Do whatever pleases you, Otto." Xel answered him, "I am sure Kai wouldn't mind."

"Nope, not at all." She answered as she and Nova readied for a battle stance.

**There, how was it. Sorry for the long wait, I had writers block with this chapter and I have some with the "Friend or Foe" story, but that may be passed. I hope. School's crazy and I'm starting to get paranoid with this essay. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Fight

**Sorry for the long wait, I had to think of how I wanted this story to go and I had a little case of writers block. Thanks for being patient…**

**Ch 5: Fight**

The inside of the craft appeared larger than it was on the outside. Shinning silver walls and comfortable bubble chairs were there as they entered and a large blue pad that looked liked Eclyps' place. Nova followed the white monkey through a hallway and entered a small room that was used for training. It wasn't too small, but just big enough for three humans. A huge worn out red punching bag was to one corner of the room. "Whoa," the yellow monkey awed.

"It's nothing fancy, but it's alright." Kai answered, facing her opponent and getting I a offensive position. "Shall we?" a smirk was now on her features.

Nova lunged at her with amazing speed and reached forward with a punch. The other female swung her left arm around to block, pushing the oncoming blow away from her body. Her right leg lifted and she prepared to kick. Pink eyes caught the movement, instinctively moving her other hand to stop it from coming in contact with its target. Both monkeys were now holding an arm and a leg each. "Wow," Nova said, "who would have thought we both could have done this?"

"I have to agree with you there," both released and punched again, all being parried with each attempt.

"This is something I wouldn't expect to see," Otto replied, he and the others were observing their sparring match with interest.

"Yes, Otto," the blue genius stated, "looks like Nova has a sparring partner. One that could actually keep her on her toes."

"I think I could take it," a confident Sprx said. His hands were now behind his head.

"Would you like to try against Kai, Sprx?" Xel asked. "You may want to watch what you say though."

"Ah, I think I can hold my own."

"Whatever, Moron," the blue tiger cub snorted. "You got your butt kicked a few times… and I was a witness to that."

He _knew _she was referring to L, or Lava. The red monkey shot back bitterly, "Whatever, I could have taken her out if it weren't for you stopping me! You're nothing more than a pain and has no worth what so ever! Why would B waste her money on some snot-nosed tiger-"

Eclyps growled in anger, bearing his teeth with those words, it was the loudest one Kai and Xel have heard, and he was pretty tolerant when others would be ticked off very easily. His eyes were glaring dangerously as it he was going to have monkey for lunch. The white and yellow monkey stopped their spar at the sound from his growl the floor seemed to vibrate from the force of him trying to hold it down. "Uh oh," Kai rushed over to her feline companion. "Eclyps," she attempted to keep him calm.

"Sprx!" Nova scolded the red monkey, she was crossing her arms. "Way to make a first impression."

"I don't fully understand the situation," Antauri was trying to examine further.

"Eclyps is not one to get angry easily," the silver monkey started explaining. He and the others were in the back of the room. "It seems that Sprx has hit a soft spot. Eclyps hasn't met another tiger before so I guess he has a 'protective streak' because of what happened to his mother. He's very tolerant, but this is a first to see this side of his anger."

"I see, I could understand being protective of someone who's of the same species if you haven't met any others." Chiro placed his hand to his chin in thought. "Like not sure if you'd see another ever again."

"I think today has been a good day for Eclyps, thought Sprx may want to rethink what is going on in his head. My friend can be fierce when in battle, and I could not guarantee that Sprx would be in one piece."

Chiro and Otto gulped, "That's a scary thought."

"But animals of such strength and stamina are to be feared. Haya could very well be the same way when she grows into an adult. Though, judging by her now, she already has it. I have not seen her fight, but she could also be capable of such ferocity."

"Eclyps," Kai continued, "you have to calm down. Please?"

"Sprx! Say you're sorry to Haya, and Eclyps!" Nova was demanding of him.

"Why should I apologize to the demo-" he was interrupted by another intense growl.

"Sprx!" Otto shouted from the other end, cupping his mouth so he could be heard. "Just say you're sorry. Otherwise Eclyps may just attack you!"

"I don't care if I get mauled to death!" Sprx crossed his arms and looking away from all the other members of his team. The blue striped tiger was still growling and glaring, trying to control himself. "I don't care if I get into a fight with Haya! She would have it coming!"

There was a small, almost dark chuckle. "You want to try it Moron?" Haya gleamed at this. "Do you really want to try taking me on? I can guarantee that I _won't_ go easy on you, and that you may not survive."

The red pilot looked at the cub and almost smirked, "You must have read my mind. I wouldn't dream of you going easy on me and I can say the same thing about you." He lifted his hands and readied his red magnets. "You'll regret the day when you came over and ruined my life."

Haya grinned, "And you'll regret thinking that I _will _regret any of that."

"Alright you two!" Antauri was starting to get fed up with this behavior. "Sprx, lower your magnets!" Haya and Sprx were still looking at each other with great interest. "Sprx!" the second in command shouted as the cub started running at him while he was creating an attack.

"Magna Bolt Blazer!" the attack hit the spot where she was not even a moment ago.

"Behind you," Haya's voice said from behind, and he spun around to see the blue cub smiling evilly. "How can you hit me when you can't even see me?"

This time he shot his Magma Beam Slitter and a bunch of little balls shot from his spinning magnets. He was following Haya's moves and when his attack stopped he was kicked in the stomach by a tiny paw and clawed in the face before another kick landed into his side. Sprx smacked her away and she skip across the floor, digging her claws into it, creating four long scratches. She ran at him again as he prepared for another round of his earlier attack. Everyone was still on the sidelines, trying to get them to stop. They just weren't listening to reason! More kicks and scratches were on the monkey's body and he was able to give the small demon cub a punch to the face, she growled angrily. An icy glare was sent in the red simian's direction. She hated him! He hated her! A wonderful connection these to had, don't you think? Either way, they wanted blood. Sprx aimed, waiting for her to come in range, he seen a flash of blue and fired. Haya jumped out of the way, but her fur coat was scorched with black blotches. Her eyes burned furiously. "Hey Moron!" she shouted. "I'm gonna so get you for that!"

"Whatever demon," he come-backed, again ready.

A low snarl came from Haya's throat and she stalked toward him. Just like how a predator stalks her prey. Sprx was her prey. A dead red monkey was her prey. He'd pay for ruining her clean glossy coat of radiant fur. She had always kept it clean, but now she was beyond furious. Beyond words.

Sprx was smirking triumphantly. He had done it, to get her mad like this. It wasn't every day he could have an all out battle with the cub he detested more than anything. Was it even possible that he hated her more than Skeleton King? He guessed it was a tie between the two. He waited patiently ready for her to come closer. She was about to lunge when she looked as if she was held back by some invisible force. "Hey!" the cub shouted. Sprx made this his chance, his chance to ride the word of a nuisance once and for all. He fired again, but instead it seemed to be concealed and exploded in a small bubble of some sort, harming no one.

"What?!" he yelled furiously. "What's going on?!" he was suddenly confined in a small redish looking bubble type thing, just like what had kept his attack from hitting Haya. Sprx banged on it, "Let me out!" he demanded.

"You're damaging property that doesn't belong to you!" Gibson's voice held disappointment.

"Let me go!" Haya continued, struggling. The back of her neck was grabbed and Eclyps and Kai became visible.

"Haya, this was for your own safety, as well as ours." Kai said, releasing her.

"You both could have killed each other," Eclyps added, his expression wasn't angry, more like mellow.

"He wanted to fight; I just followed along with it." Haya answered, "Honestly, I was wondering when he would want to get into a fight with me. It was only a matter of time. Besides, he deserved it."

"You should be careful though. What would have happened if the outcome was worse if we hadn't interfered?" the white primate asked.

Haya shrugged, "I don't know, whatever it would have been. Why do you guys care?"

"We were just worried," Eclyps stated. "It looked like you both were going to kill and die yourselves. It wouldn't fun to meet friends only to have two of them killing each other on the same day we met."

"Also, what would we tell your guardian?" Kai continued, "Sorry, but Haya and Sprx decided to have an all out battle and killed each other?"

"Fine, but the next time, no one interferes," Haya hissed.

"Let me out!" Sprx commanded again.

"We were invited in from new friends and this is how you treat their home?" Gibson asked.

"You owe them an apology," Antauri tapped his foot, impatiently.

"Haya agreed to it," he defended.

"So you treat this place as if it were your own?" Nova inquired. "I really am sorry about his behavior. He's not normally like this." She apologized to Xel for about the thousandth time in two minutes.

"It is fine," he looked at all the burn marks on the floor, walls and ceiling. "I have to admit, you both did a lot of damage, to each other, I mean." He released his hold on the force field that held the pilot. "We were going to remodel anyway, so now we have some motivation." Xel smiled.

The others smiled slightly at the statement; at least it was coming up. This monkey seemed to be down to earth, holding no grudge for anything. "I am sorry for my behavior." Sprx's face was that of guilt.

"It was nothing, actually, if anything, you did us a great deal of helping us. We have tried to get this metal off without success." He pounded the wall with the back of his hand and a few sheets of metal fell with a loud crash.

"I could help you with your upgrading," the green mechanic volunteered.

"Would you?" Kai asked, clasping her hands, in a begging manner.

"Sure, I can go to the Robot and get some supplies, or you could bring it there and visit our home."

"Sweet," the white monkey jumped excitedly.

**There's the chapter, hopefully the fight was somewhat interesting. I wasn't sure how I would have done it, but I think I pulled it off somehow. Please review.**


End file.
